This Is My Life
by Rolo Lamperouge
Summary: AU Rolo Haliburton is a orphan that no one cares for. So why is he invited to go to a school for rich snobs? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RoloX? FOR ROLO FANS!


Ok, I decided that there needs to be more Rolo fan fiction, and why not make some? So, this is a new story as noticed, but hopefully, it is good enough to set the standards of Rolo fandom. So, time to get on with the summary, but first:

**DISCLAIMER: SUNRISE OWNS CODE GEASS! I'M AWARE AND SO ARE YOU!**

**Notes: Rolo Haliburton, is Rolo's assumed surname in the anime. WARNING: R2 CHARACTERS USED**

**Summary: AU Rolo Haliburton is an orphan that no one cares for, but out of luck he is suddenly accepted into Ashford Academy. Going to a school full of rich snobs, with high-class families seems like his biggest task. But, he will soon get wrapped up in secrets, the truth about himself, and what it means to be loved.**

**--**

"_Wait! Please wait for me! Don't leave me alone!" A young boy wearing a red cap and sweater ran after two figures walking away from him. Tripping, the boy fell on the cold ground as rain poured down on top of him. As he was about to get up he clutched at his chest that felt like it was on fire. He cried out in pain, as his heart felt like it was being constricted, almost as if something was tightly coiled around it. Coughing he lay panting, slowly his eyes closed and darkness filled his world…._

--

Rolo Haliburton jolted up out of his bed panting heavily and clutching his chest. After a while, he calmed down as he surveyed the room around him. Many children, sleeping on beds surrounded him each lost in their own dream world, blissfully unaware of his moment of pain. Frowning he looked over at the clock on his bedside. 3:30A.M stared back at him, almost as if taunting him. Laying back down he stared up at the ceiling with a blank stare._" Why…does this happen..? What did I do to deserve this pain??"_

Turning to face the wall he stared at the peeling wallpaper that adorned it. _"It's almost as if the wall rejects it just like people reject orphans." _He thought bitterly as he bit down on his lip. It wouldn't just be his thoughts alone that supported these opinions it would have to factual proof that it was true. Many times, he had been discarded like he was wallpaper that someone simply got tired of. He tried to be nice to all the families that adopted him, but each treated him in cruel ways, that shaped out his outtake on life. Pulling his blanket around him he closed his eyes tightly trying not to think about it. That was the least of his problems right now, almost, as it seemed to him.

_**The day before…..**_

_Knocking lightly Rolo stood outside a big door that had a sign that said "Care Taker". "Come in." a voice said from behind the big door. Gripping the door handle tightly he slowly pushed open the door. Frowning he walked into the room to see a man in a leather chair, head bent, looking at something on his desk._

_The man brought his head up and looked up at. " So Rolo, your finally here please take a seat." He said gesturing at a seat in front of him. Apprehensively, Rolo made his way over to the chair and sat down._

"_Rolo, you have just been offered a great opportunity. It just so happens that a good friend of my older brother, Mr. Ashford has offered you a education in his academy." Rolo's reaction to those words was one of shock and confusion. The reason being, Ashford Academy is a very prestigious academy that only rich, talented, and highborn kids in society got into. He knew well enough he had none of that so why did this "Ashford" guy even offer it?_

"_Um Mr. V._**V(LOL BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT)**, _for some strange reason he was called, "I don't think that would be the best thing for me. V.V looked at Rolo with a look of 'it wasn't a choice' written on it. Deciding he shouldn't say anything else Rolo looked down focusing on the ground. "Rolo, it would be best for your future if you got proper education at Ashford" V.V said watching him closely._

_Nodding Rolo looked back up at him." I understand sir, I'll try my best at Ashford, to prove this opportunity wasn't a waste." He said slowly. V.V gave him a small smile that looked twisted and smug. "Good, you leave tomorrow then."_

--

So, that's how he ended having to go to a high-class school. He knew he was going to hate it, and not fit in at all, but he knew he had no choice. Trying to shake it out of his head, for even just a little bit he closed his tired eyes. Then he entered the world of darkness, which he was all too familiar with.

_--_

**So? How is this story? I'm sure Rolo fans will find it entertaining enough, maybe? I want this story to be Rolo centric, but all other Code Geass characters will roles in it. This will be a romance story, but I just don't know who Rolo will be with yet…anyway PLEASE R2: READ AND REVIEW(LOL) Until later, see ya!~**


End file.
